Warriors of the Living and the Soul
by NovaMaster11B2
Summary: highschool based crossover diiferent fighting styles learned, same enimies pairings, Naruto Rangiku, Ichigo Orhime, Sasuke Rukia Toshirou Sakura


**Chapter 1: New Students.**

The wind ruffled his orange hair as he sat, with his back up against the metal door of a storage shed. The view from the roof was nothing special but it was his best chance of escaping the real world. Suddenly the door to the roof opened behind the orange haired teen and someone step out onto the white gravel.

"Ichigo, are you gonna come and welcome the new students?" the person said.

"You know me Orihime; I'll come done when the commotion is over..." Ichigo replied to the girl.

Orihime wore the standard school uniform of a grey skirt and blazer, a crisp white shirt, a red bow, knee high white socks and black shoes; however Ichigo wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, untucked, a red tie, baggy jeans with holes at the knees and a chain on the left and Etnie skateboard shoes with multi coloured laces he ha a slight stubble and a one ear had a ying yang earring in it.

They had just started their final year of high school and had saved the world and other worlds countless times. His soul reaper powers had surpassed every captain and every arrancar of his time, but only a few people in his school knew he had them. Orihime was one of them.

She looked at him with puppy eyes and a cute little smile, trying to persuade him.

"Alright, let's go..." he said finally giving in to her. He stood up to his full height of 6'1", standing about a head taller than her, and stretched out giving a loud yawn, as he bought his hands down she grabbed on one and pulled him along.

They walked down the hallway to room 12B they walked in the door but Ichigo squinted because of the sun coming through the window after he rubbed his eyes he looked into the room, there was a large group of about 20 people huddled around in after he rubbed his eyes he looked into the room, there was a large group of about 20 people huddled around in a group apart from one who had his head down on his bag on his desk. As Orihime went and joined the group, Ichigo approached his desk next to the guy with his head down.

"Oh shit, am I in your seat!" He said standing up. He was about 5'11", had bright blue eyes and messy spiky medium length blonde hair he wore the same shirt and tie as Ichigo but on his left arm he had a piece of black cloth with a metal plate with a spiral engraved on it. He also wore grey skinny jeans and Nike skate shoes. He obviously wasn't that keen on uniform like Ichigo.

"Nah, don't worry I'm next to you." Ichigo replied pulling out his chair.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde haired boy stood up, extending his hand out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said shaking Naruto's hand. "I'm just gonna grab Orihime, I'll be back in a sec..."

"Who's that?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"My girlfriend, the orange haired one." He replied just about to leave

"Good choice my friend..." Naruto said leaning back on his chair to get a view of the large chested beautiful orange haired girl.

Ichigo peared over through the group of people on the other side of the room and saw Orihime sat on the desk opposite to a black haired boy with dull eyes, dressed smartly in full school uniform, deep in conversation.

"Hey, Hime is this guy bothering you?" He said shooting daggers at the black haired guy.

"I uh.." She started to say

"So what if she is tough guy, what are you gonna do." The black haired boy said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Ichigo said getting pissed off at this point.

"Learn some respect when you talk to me!" The black haired boy said as his eyes started to turn blood red and black tomoes began spinning within them. He bought his fist to his side and was just about to strike when suddenly a flash of yellow appeared from nowhere grabbing his wrist. Naruto turned to face Ichigo.

"His names Sasuke Uchiha, he's a bit of twat I know..." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke away, who was met with a group of fan girls squealing at him.

"How did you... Wuh.. You were over there and know your here.. What...? Ichigo said puzzled and amazed.

"Good reflexes I guess..." Naruto said giving him a smile that just told Ichigo he wasn't telling the whole truth. After he said it he ran grabbed his bag and left the room.

Ichigo walked over to his seat and was about to pick up his stuff when he noticed a tatoo on the palm of his right hand. He looked at it puzzled trying to think if he'd put his hand on anyone's work or anything but the only contact he'd had with anyone today was when Orihime had grabbed his hand and when He had shook hands with Naruto...

"Hey let me see your hand." He said to Orihime. But there was nothing there.

The rest of the day passed as per normal, however Ichigo didn't see Naruto for the rest of the day. On his way back from school he turned into an alleyway, and leaning up against the wall, was Naruto.

'If he can really move that fast, he'll have no problem dodging this...' Ichigo thought as he targeted a nearby trash can, recent developments in his powers allowed him to use should reaper techniques in and out of his gigai.

"Hado, number 1: Sho" he whispered as he sent the blast at the trash can. It flew towards the blonde haired boy. Naruto turned to see the trash can coming, Ichigo saw him grab what appeared to be a small knife from a pouch and throw at the incoming trash can. It missed and travelled in Ichigo's direction but too high to hit him.

'Now, let's see those "Good Reflexes" put to work!' He thought, but then suddenly Naruto and the trash can vanished into thin air. In that same instant he reappeared in the air where the knife had been thrown, he could see it more clearly now, it had three prongs and some kind of writing on the handle, which was unreadable because it was obscured by his hand. Also now falling was the trash can and it was about to land on him encasing him in a dingy dank prison. He quickly lifted his hand as blue and black energy spiralled as one of Zangestu's blade's materialised in his hand slicing through the trash can vertically spraying all the crap in there to either side of him. Naruto who had been perched on there, jumped to side and rolled away to safety.

He got up and stared at Ichigo who had the zanpakuto in his hand.

"So you're a soul reaper huh?" The blonde boy said with his arms crossed.

"There's no point trying to hide it... But what are you...? You travel faster than the speed of light!" Ichigo said changing facial expression mid speech.

"I'm a Shinobi of Konohagakure, sent here on a training mission I felt your chakra from miles away and knew you were something special..." Naruto said. "I marked you with my flying thunder god technique when we shook hands. I knew Sasuke was gonna try and stir shit up so I protected you I guess."

"Thanks, but I don't need protecting." Ichigo said as the blade disappeared from his hand is a swirl of blue and black energy.

"That is true, but we could really do well as some sort of collaboration..." Naruto said brushing some dirt off his shoulder.

"As much as I like working on my own, I could become much more powerful learning the ways and techniques of the Shinobi..." Ichigo said putting on a little smile.

"Vice versa I guess. I've always wanted a big ass sword to play with..." Naruto said giving a goofy grin.

**A/N I don't own Naruto in any way, I wish I did but oh well. I may finish my other story I may not, I'm gonna predominantly focus on this one, reviews are always welcome and are great for me because I write this for you guys and girls, enjoy reading guys!  
**


End file.
